venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Incredible Mr. Brisby
The Incredible Mr. Brisby is the fourth episode of Season 1 and the overall fourth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot Team Venture land in what appears to be Africa, having travelled there in the X-1. Hank Venture and Dean Venture wake up to find their new location a total surprise, and are in awe of the local wild animals. Dr. Venture advises bodyguard Brock Samson to keep the tranquillizer gun ready, as the boys will be overly ecstatic if they learn the more precise location that they are at. Roy Brisby radios X-1 to welcome Venture, and notifies them that his employee Mandalay is on his way to meet and escort them to Roy's office. Venture attempts to shush any mention of their location, but the boys still learn that they are in the 'African savannah' portion of Brisbyland in Orange County, California. Venture and Brock depart the X-1, whilst Hank and Dean are reluctantly confined aboard. Venture voices his dislike of the tourist theme park, but it's not before long that they are met by the silent Mandalay, whom they believe to be a mute. Mandalay takes them both to Roy's office, where only Venture is allowed inside. Brock remains outside with the guarding Mandalay, which quickly annoys him. Venture is startled by the wheelchair-bound Roy's appearance, who's face muscles seem extremely tensed due to an accident at his theme park which gave him a stroke. Roy offers Venture panda milk from his Companda (companion panda) which he won from David Bowie in 1981. Roy reveals why he has summoned Venture; Roy wants cloning technology to extend his existence, and cites that Jonas Venture Sr. was "dabbling" in clone research, so Roy wants all his research notes. Venture claims that he has kept no such notes, but Roy doesn't believe him, and reveals that his intelligence sources have learnt that Venture is not even a real doctor as he never finished his schooling, and since he took over Venture Industries, profits have become "zippity-doo-dah." Venture is angry and calls the deal off. Whilst Dean is enjoying his observation of all the exotic animals, Hank gets bored really fast and Dean's enthusiasm starts to annoy him, and they eventually fight. One of the alligators that pass by in water opens its mouth to reveal that its actually an artificial housing for two soldiers. The soldiers run around to assess the situation, and find the boys fighting. Taking advantage of the situation, they sedate first Hank then Dean. Meanwhile, Brock attempts to converse with Mandalay, but is repeatedly ignored, until Mandalay gives him a cigarette, which changes Brock's opinion of him. But at that very moment, Companda covers Venture with a sack to kidnap him under Roy's orders. Hearing the noise, Brock breaks down the door, but suddenly loses focus; his cigarette contains a drug. Brock falls unconscious, and Venture realises the situation has become quite dire. Venture awakes within a giant bee hive cocoon; the Brisby Dome, located within the theme park. The boys also awake as hostages in a new locale; a community college gymnasium serving as a makeshift base for the Orange County Liberation Front. Though they claim to be ordinary people fighting for a cause, they question the boys about any information their father might know about Roy Brisby. The boys say that they know nothing of importance about the matter, which frustrates the OCLF leader, who explains that their county has been destroyed by Brisbyland's expansion. However, their campaign is bigger than just their home; Brisby's empire and ideas have spread to other places, such as America and France. The OCLF give the boys prototype mind-control bee hats that they have stolen from Brisby's headquarters, as the boys become willing test subjects, and become temporary members of the OCLF. The attack on Brisby Dome commences tonight. Brock, however, wakes up elsewhere, having been seemingly rescued by an old friend - Molotov Cocktease. She knocks him out once more, and he then awakens in a bathroom where Molotov tends to his wounds. Immediately he begins to fight with her, but they seem evenly-matched. Brock recounts that it's been three years and forty-eight days since their last meeting. Through their arguing, it's revealed that sometime in the past, Brock had killed Molotov's father and took her left eye, whereas Molotov had killed one of Brock's old partners. Despite all this, Brock is in love with her. They proceed to have sex, but she is wearing a chastity belt, somehow because of the Cold War. Brock instead masturbates in the bathroom, and Molotov informs him of the boy's location. Back at the Brisby Dome, Brisby gives Venture a tour, and explains that the hive is to serve as the template for a new society to prosper in. In exchange for a single clone, Venture is allowed to reside within. Venture denies the deal, and exclaims Brisby to be crazy. Venture is again rendered unconscious, and is subjected to a truth serum. Mandalay forces Venture awake in a chamber attached to a lie detector. However, the serum has the unseen effect on Venture to have him act like he's in his own little world. Outside, Brock and Molotov infiltrate the facility where the X-1 has been moved to. However, it takes off just as they arrive, so Brock uses his Communicator Watch to tell H.E.L.P.eR. to over-ride the jet's controls. H.E.L.P.eR. misunderstands the instruction, and jumps from the jet. They jump in her car instead, as Molotov knows where the Brisby Dome is anyway. The failing interrogation of Venture is interrupted as Mandalay opens the chamber door to find that the rest of the Brisby Dome is under attack by the OCLF who have penetrated the hive. Brock and Molotov are also here, but they split up as Molotov is here on her own mission; she gives Brock a slap and a kiss as she leaves. Venture eventually snaps out of his condition, and falls but is saved by Brock. Brock goes over to Venture but is stopped by Mandalay. Brock calmly demonstrates the use of his weapon, to which Mandalay simply resigns from his job and leaves the dome. Brock finds Hank and Dean, armed with guns and obsessed by the aim of "Kill. The. Bee." Brock bangs their heads together which switches off the mind-control. Brisby returns to his office to gather his documents and orders the preparation of his evacuation jet. That is until Molotov enters the room, demanding that Brisby hand a certain thing over to her. Distracted by the conversation, Brisby is set alight by the flames of the his office's fireplace. Molotov drives away from the situation in her car, and rings her client, telling him that the package - Companda in the passenger seat - has been secured for him. She names her client, revealing that she was here for David Bowie. Episode Cast *'James Urbaniak': Dr. Venture/Rusty *[[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Michael Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture *[[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson *[[Chris McCulloch|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, Roy Brisby, OCLF Footsoldier 1, OCLF Sentry 2. *'Paul Boocock': Jonas Venture Sr., OCLF Leader *'Mia Barron': Molotov Cocktease, Debbie *'Doc Hammer': OCLF Footsoldier 2, OCLF Sentry 1, Brisby Drone *'Charles Parnell': Mandalay *'Soul-Bot': H.E.L.P.eR. First Appearances * Brisby Dome * Brisbyland * David Bowie (mentioned) * Debbie * Li-Li * Mandalay * Molotov Cocktease * Orange County Liberation Front * Roy Brisby * Ted (OCLF Leader) Connections to Other Episodes [[Powerless in the Face of Death|''Powerless in the Face of Death]] *Roy Brisby is interested in the cloning technology that Dr. Venture has. It is later revealed in [[Powerless in the Face of Death|''Powerless in the Face of Death]] that Dean and Hank are clones. [[The Inamorata Consequence|'The Inamorata Consequence']] * Roy Brisby is interested in the cloning technology that Dr. Venture has. It is later revealed in The Inamorata Consequence ''that Dr. Venture is himself a clone, created from an earlier version of himself by Jonas Venture Sr. and Ben. Cultural References [[wikipedia:A_Streetcar_Named_Desire|A Streetcar Named Desire]]' (1947)' * Dr. Venture says "I've always depended on the kindness of strangers", a quote from the Tennessee Williams play [[wikipedia:A_Streetcar_Named_Desire|''A Streetcar Named Desire]]. [[wikipedia:David Bowie|'David Bowie']] * Roy Brisby says he won his companda, Li-Li, from David Bowie in a trivia contest in 1980 or 1981. * Molotov Cocktease calls David Bowie to confirm that she is bringing him back his panda, Li-Li. [[wikipedia:Foetus (band)|'Foetus']] * Mandalay was named after the 2001 Foetus song "Mandelay". The song previously appeared in the pilot episode, The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay, in the scene where Brock Samson dares the UN guard to take his knife from him. Foetus is the main musical project of JG Thirlwell, the musical composer for The Venture Bros. [[wikipedia:Little Orphan Annie|'Little Orphan Annie']] * The bodyguard Mandalay was partially inspired by Punjab from the comic strip Little Orphan Annie. [[Wikipedia:Patty_Hearst|'Patty Hearst']] * One of the OCLF members asks if they turned it all the way up to "Patty Hearst". Patty Hearst is the granddaughter of American publishing magnate William Randolph Hearst, who became internationally known for events following her 1974 kidnapping and physical violation by a domestic American terrorist group known as the Symbionese Liberation Army. [[Wikipedia:Rear_Window|''Rear Window]]' ''(1954)' * While being interrogated by Roy Brisby, Dr. Venture is asked his name. Venture's reply - "Reading from top to bottom, Lisa Carol Fremont" - is a direct quote from Grace Kelly's character in Alfred Hitchcock's ''Rear Window'', a film whose main character is largely wheelchair-bound. Sin City (1991-2000)' * Mandalay is based on the character of Manute from the Frank Miller comic book series Sin City. * Molotov Cocktease dragging Brock Samson out of the tar pits, complete with dinosaur replicas, is an homage to the tar pits in the Sin City story "The Big Fat Kill" (1994-1995). [[wikipedia:Song of the South|'Song of the South''']] (1946)' * Roy Brisby says he knows that since Dr. Venture "took over Venture Industries profits have gone zippity-doo-dah." The song "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" was from the 1946 Walt Disney film ''Song of the South. [[Wikipedia:The_Incredible_Mr._Limpet|''The Incredible Mr. Limpet]]' ''(1964)' * The episode's title is a reference to the 1964 film ''The Incredible Mr. Limpet''. * ''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' was a (partially) animated film made by Warner Bros., a competitor of The Walt Disney Company. [[Wikipedia:The_Living_Daylights|''The Living Daylights]]' ''(1987)' * When it dawns on Brock that he's been given a poisoned cigarette, he says "chloral hydrate" as he slumps to the floor. James Bond does the same in 1987's ''The Living Daylights'', but with a drink, not a cigarette. [[Wikipedia:The_Secret_of_NIMH|''The Secret of Nimh]]' ''(1982)' * The name "Mr. Brisby" comes from the main character, Mrs. Brisby, from the 1982 film ''The Secret of Nimh'', and sounds enough like "Disney" to make the point. * ''The Secret of Nimh'' was an animated film made by Don Bluth, a competitor of The Walt Disney Company. [[wikipedia:The Walt Disney Company|'The Walt Disney Company']] *Roy Brisby is a parody of Walt Disney, and shares his given name with Roy Disney. *Brisbyland is a parody of Disneyland. *Bizzy Bee is a parody of Mickey Mouse. *Brisby's desire to stave off death through the science of cloning is a reference to the urban legend that Disney's head was cryogenically frozen upon his death. [[wikipedia:Wildlife_Treasury|'Wildlife Treasury Cards']] *Dean's animal collectible card deck is a reference to the "Wildlife Treasury Cards", marketed from 1975 to 1981. Production Notes *One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For this episode, the credit reads Kimson "Companda" Albert. *This episode was originally rated TV-14, but later re-rated by Adult Swim's new Standards & Practices team to be TV-MA, most likely thanks to Molotov's outfit, Brock's (covered) erection, and his consequent (offscreen) masturbation. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2004 television episodes